


Music Constellations

by TrinityRain



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRain/pseuds/TrinityRain
Summary: here's just a little smth i wrote that i actually really like. :)(don't mind the ugly formatting, ao3 is unfriendly to poems)





	Music Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> here's just a little smth i wrote that i actually really like. :)
> 
> (don't mind the ugly formatting, ao3 is unfriendly to poems)

She’s listening to music as I’m writing this. 

It’s loud and I like it.

It sounds like jazz or 90s pop.

Honestly, who knows what it is.

It’s quiet enough that I could be making up the melody with the few notes I get,

Like connecting stars to make constellations.

 

I wonder if the ancient greeks found constellations first

Or if they just tried their best to draw them with the stars they had.

The Ursas don’t look anything like bears,

So I can’t imagine they looked up at them and thought

The gods placed beings in the sky.

 

If I was a greek myth I’d like to be placed in the sky.

It’s the least they could do for the tragedy I’m sure would befall me.

The gods really screwed everyone over 

and made life so complicated.

I’m sure the greeks would have had a much better time without them.

At the very least they’d live longer than a june bug in july.

 

Her music stopped.

The room sounds very quiet without it.

I find that I miss it.

Maybe I’ll ask her what she was listening to

To know if my music constellations were more accurate than the Ursas.


End file.
